Hangover:RotG Style
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Side story to The Guardian of Mischievious. Manny decided that the Guardians including the newbies, April and Fantasma, need to have a real wedding for Fantasma and Jack so he turns them into humans, forces the boy guardians into going to Las Vegas and they lose Jack. T for language. Jacktasma, April x Bunny, North x Pippa, MN X FT.
1. Chapter 1

Hangover: RotG Style

By Prime -lover 13

Summary: Sequel to The Guardian of Mischievious. Manny decided that the Guardians including the newbies, April and Fantasma, need to have a real wedding for Fantasma and Jack so he turns them into humans, forces the boy guardians into going to Las Vegas and they lose Jack. T for language. Jacktasma, April x Bunny, North x Pippa, MN X FT.

Prolouge

"What do ye want?" Was Bunny's question.

"Ach." North scoffed. "Was not _my _idea. Was Manny's. See?" He pointed up and the moon, or rather, Manny was shining rather brightly. "Well, Pumpkin Girl, April and Tooth better..." There was a glow of orange sparkles and the three girls suddenly appeared.

"Pumpkin girl?" Fantasma scoffed. "Really?"

"Yes really." Bunny grumbled. "Now we just need..." _PHOOOSH! _Jack came in through the window with a gust of freezing wind.

"*Cough* Frosty... *cough* really?" Bunny coughed.

"Sorry, Kanga." Jack replied with a smirk.

"K-Kanga?!" Bunny said angrily.

"Enough!" North boomed. He didn't want another fight to break out. Last time Jack was bright pink and orange and Bunny had his ears frozen together. They were not happy campers. "Vell, Manny, vhat is it?" He demanded as Sandy floated in. 7 vials of liquid appeared before their places. Orange for Fantasma, green for Bunny, pink for April, red for North, blue for Jack, yellow for Sandy and purple for Tooth.

"_Drink it._" A deep voice said to them.

"Manny...?" Tooth asked curiously.

"_Drink it." _Manny repeated.

"Well..." Fantasma asked. "...we can't ignore the man-er spirit." She grabbed the orange vial aand chugged it. Then smirked as the rest of them grudgingly followed. Smoke engulfed them and they were gone.

0o0o

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Manny?"

"I'm positive, Time. You have to go though. Father of the bride and all..."

"You are my friend and this is the only reason why I'm putting myself through this. Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Hangover: RotG Style

By Prime -lover 13

Summary: Sequel to The Guardian of Mischievious. Manny decided that the Guardians including the newbies, April and Fantasma, need to have a real wedding for Fantasma and Jack so he turns them into humans, forces the boy guardians into going to Las Vegas and they lose Jack. T for language. Jacktasma, April x Bunny, North x Pippa, MN X FT.

Chapter One

Fantasma's POV

I woke up in pain. I really didn't expect that. I opened my eyes in confusion to see myself in a room. It was painted red with orange pumpkins and leaves decorated on it. I was sitting on a bed that was cherry wood with a orange comforter, black sheets and pillows and had a black throw blacket with a orange pumpkin on it. I shot up to tangle myself in the blanket and fall on a red carpet. I looked around to see a full length mirror, two drawers and a closet.

"Manny." I hissed out. I stepped in front of the full length mirror and I almost screamed. I had waist length brown-red hair, amber eyes and tan skin. I wore a red tank top, a pair of orange pumpkin shorts and white socks.

"I'm human." I whispered in shock.

0o0o

April's POV

When I woke up I was in pain. I opened my eyes to see myself in a strange room. It was painted green with purple trim. I was on a fluffy purple blanket with a green pillow and soft green and purple blanket. I slowly got up in shock trying to register I was in a different room.

"Oi. April, love, can ya come back ta sleep?" I heard Bunny ask. I turned to his voice to see a dark haired boy with tan skin and green eyes staring at me. "W-Who're you!?" I demanded as I scrambled out falling to the wooden floor.

"Oi, Ap, ya okay, love?" The guy asked. "It's me, Aster...? Remember, yer boyfriend?"

"N-No! My boyfriend's a Pooka!" I exclaimed.

"Ah am... WHAT THE FUCK!" He suddenly yelled as he saw his arms. "I-I Ah'm not a pooka anymore?!" He scrambled up and looked at his body in shock and I blushed when I realized he was only in grey boxers with green four leaf clovers on them.

I saw a mirror and gasped at my reflection. I had now mid thigh length curly blond hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin. I saw a piercing in both of my ears and I was about 5'3. I was thin but muscular with high cheekbones and plump lips. I wore a XL Tee Shirt that had Bunnymund's Girl in purple cursive lettering that went midthigh.

"We..." Bunny struggled as he came towards me. I grabbed his hand in shock and he pulled me against his chest.

"We're human." I whispered.

0o0o

Tooth's POV

I woke up sore. I let out a slight groan and jerked up. "What the..." I was in a pink room with green trim. I had a large cherry wood bookshelf with tons of books in it, two dressers and a closet that I could see was full of books. The floor was wood also but had a tooth shaped throw carpet over it. There was a full length mirror I could see as I uncovered myself. I had been sleeping on a oak bed with a green comforter, blue pillows, and a tooth shaped throw pillow, a pink throw pillow and yellow sheets. I looked in the full length mirror and gasped. I was human!

"Oh my." I whispered. I had to admit I was pretty.

I had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, my same violet eyes and pale skin. I was curvy in a way with smooth skin and some freckles on my nose. I wore a light green tank top and a pair of pink capris with white socks.

"Human." I mumbled.

0o0o

Jack's POV

I woke up in pain. "Ow." I sat up and blinked. "This is not my room." I commented. I looked around to see myself in a light blue room with painted white snowflakes on it. There was a silver painted wood desk and chair, two silver dressers, and two closets. "Neat."

The floor was blue and white carpet and a full length mirror was across from me. I jumped up towards the door but retracked towards the mirror. I was human. "Manny." I deadpanned. I looked like I was human.

I had brown hair that was a mess, dark brown eyes and pale skin. I was still thin but I was taller (at least 6'2), more muscular and a lot more handsomer. I had on a white tank top, with a pair of blue snowflake boxers. I realized Fantasma wasn't with me , which was weird, and I frowned. "The liquid." I said in realization.

0o0o

North's POV

I woke up to Pippa screaming. I felt slight pain but I pushed it away. For one: Pippa was now a gorgeous (not that she wasn't gorgeous before) 21 year old with medium dark brown hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. Human another words. She was at least 5'4 and wore red shorts and a white tank top.

Two: We were not in our room. It was a red room with white trim. There was two closets, three dressers and a desk. Little figurings were on the desk and I recognized them as the ones Jack made. There was a ballerina, two people (a man and woman) holding hands and a little dog. The floor with wood with a red throw blanket. I was on a cherry wood bed with a white comforter, red pillows, red sheets and a red throw blanket.

Three: I was human. I was like my old self and had broad shoulders and was muscular. I had short cropped dark hair with a black goatee and I wore red boxers with elves on them.

Four: Pippa had a baseball bat.

"Vhat are you doing, Pippa?" I asked with a frown.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I am your husband. Nicolas."

"N-Nick? What the hell is going on?!" She yelled angrily.

"Is must be Manny! We must see if the other guardians are alright." I swung my legs out and started walking out.

"Dear?" I heard my wife call as I got out in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Pants."

"Vhat? Oh...! Ov course. Thank you!"

0o0o

Sandy's POV

I woke up slightly pained. I opened my eyes to see a yellow ceiling. Weird...I got up to see myself in a weird room. It was painted pale yellow with bright yellow swirls on it. There were two dressers, a closet and a full length mirror. I was on a bed with a pale yellow comforter, bright yellow pillows, a bright yellow sheet and a pale yellow throw blanket. I pulled myself out of the very comfortable bed (like really comfortable. Maybe I can sleep somemore...) and went up to the full length mirror.

I was human. Very human at least. I was now...at least...hmm...5'6 with messy sandy hair, gold eyes and tan skin. I was now wearing a white tee shirt with yellow pants and white socks. I frowned. What is going on? I grabbed a yellow robe on the back of the door and slipped it on. Better go find the guardians.

0o0o  
Sorry about the last one. I got a little lazy. Review, Favorite, Follow...all that fun stuff. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! I'M BEGGING HERE! Not. Kate the Great does not beg. It is below her. But do review. - Kate the Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Hangover: RotG Style

By Prime -lover 13

Summary: Sequel to The Guardian of Mischievious. Manny decided that the Guardians including the newbies, April and Fantasma, need to have a real wedding for Fantasma and Jack so he turns them into humans, forces the boy guardians into going to Las Vegas and they lose Jack. T for language. Jacktasma, April x Bunny, North x Pippa, MN X FT.

Hangover: RotG Style

By Prime -lover 13

Summary: Sequel to The Guardian of Mischievious. Manny decided that the Guardians including the newbies, April and Fantasma, need to have a real wedding for Fantasma and Jack so he turns them into humans, forces the boy guardians into going to Las Vegas and they lose Jack. T for language. Jacktasma, April x Bunny, North x Pippa, MN X FT.

Chapter Two

Fantasma's POV

After I got dressed I got out of the room. The hallway was painted blue with red trim. There was at least 5 rooms on each side and my room number was 254. I had my room key number in my pocket and the note that I found on my desk.

Dear Fantasma Hallows,

This is Manny Moon. Or Mim. I have sent you and the guardians to a hotel in New York to get married. I will be there. I want Jack and you to have a proper wedding. The hotel is fully paid by me so you don't have to worry. You can order room service, go out to drink or whatever. Just have fun. Meet the other guardians in the breakfast room on the 4 floor, room 78.

Sincerely,

Manny Moon.

I got in the elevator and they were playing The One Who Got Away by Katy Perry. Ew. The elevator stopped to let five boys in around my age. I began to tap my fingers against the wall in impatience.

"'Ello Love." One of the boys said flirtaciously. He has emerald green eyes and curly brown hair that was way too curly.

"I'm engaged." I deadpanned. His smile dropped.

"Congradulations!" The blond boy with braces said excitedly. He reminded me of a puppy.

"Thanks. I'm Fantasma." I said to them as we stopped on floor 34.

"I'm Niall, the idiot who flirted with you is Harry, (cue protests from Harry) that's Zayn, that's Louis and finally Liam."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as the door opened to show Jack and Sandy. Sandy had on a yellow robe on but Jack had on normal clothes.

"Jack." I said in surprise. I knew it was him even through he had brown eyes and hair. Jack grinned as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Fan." He said with an easy going smile. Sandy waved and I waved back.

"Sup Sandy?" I asked. He made a bunch of hand motions and I didn't know what he was saying.

"He says you look great." Harry piped up. I gave him a confused look.

"My little sister's deaf." He explained. "Oh." I replied. Jack rose an eyebrow at me and I smirked. "Is wittle Jacky getting jeawous?" I asked in a baby voice. He mumbled something incoherant.

"Guys this is Jack, Jack this is Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis." They just nodded at each other. We reached floor 4 and the boys decided to go all the way down. "See ya." I said to them. They echoed goodbyes and we continued towards room 78.

"I wasn't jealous." He grumbled as we walked into a HUGE breakfast room. "Uh huh. Sure." I replied. I saw the guardians talking quietly in the largest table and I realized Pippa, Mother Nature and Father Time were there too. We were the only ones there though.

"Fantasma! Jackson!" North boomed. We walked over there and sat down in the vacant seats.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jack asked. Two packages were shoved at us.

"From Manny. Explains current condition." North explained. I nodded. There was a letter in the box along with a cell phone, credit card and a list for the wedding.

Dear Fantasma,

I told you before for the wedding you are human. Now, you will have a Bachulerette's party and Jack will have a Bachelar party. You're name for now is Fantasma "Fanny" Hill. You are from Milwaukee. Your sister is April Hill and your parents are Marie Hill and David Hill also known as Father Time and Mother Nature. You're fiance is Jackson Frost, you're best friends are April, Ana Rivers (Toothiana), and Pippa North. On your cell phone are all of the guardian's contacts plus Mrs. Claus's and Mother Nature and Father Time. The list has all the things you and Jack need to do for the wedding. On the credit card are unlimited money supplies and also One Direction is staying at Hotel Rome.

The names for all of you are:

You: Fanny Hill

April: April Hill

North: Nicolas North

Pippa: Pippa North

Mother Nature: Marie Hill

Father Time: David Hill

Bunnymund: Aster Mund

Toothiana: Ana Rivers

Jack: Jackson Frost

Sandy: Sandy McSnoozy

Sincerely,

Manny Moon

"McSnoozy?" I snickered. Sandy shot me a death glare. "Oi, this means we're goin' ta Vegas!" Bunny, I mean Aster, smirked. Sandy grinned.

"Awesome." Jack grinned. I tossed him the list. "Um...what's this?" He asked.

"Wedding things we have to do." I informed him.

"Ok. Venue, Ceremony, Dress... I don't know what these words mean." He said looking up in adorable confusion. I snorted at his face.

"We're all in this together, Jack." I said to him with a smile. "Did ya just quote High School Musical?" Bunny asked.

"Maybe..." I replied. They all burst into laughter at my expense. "I told you it was in here!" I heard Niall shout angrily as all 5 of the boys waltzed in.

"Sorry, mate." Zayn apoligized. "Hey lovebirds." He called as he saw me and Jack. I smirked as Jack rolled his eyes and April nearly fainted. Harry winked at her and I almost facepalmed.

"One Direction." She said in pure shock. Bunny growled and pulled April nearer to him.

"Ah'm Aster." Bunny grunted as he kept April to him. "April's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Mate." Liam greeted.

"If you do not mind me asking." North said. "Vhy are you in New York?"

"Oh. We have a concert. Why are you guys here?" Zayn asked. "Not to be rude but this is more like a celebrity hotel." Pippa frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I think Big Time Rush is here." Niall thought. "Same with Bieber. And Victoria Justice." He added with some thought.

"Damn." Father Time - I mean David Hill or dad - murmured. "Manny really went all out."

"Manny?" Harry asked. "As in Moon? Or Moon Recordings?"

"Oh." Tooth said in pure shock and surprise.

"Harry!" A voice yelled behind them and Big Time Rush came in with a smirk with Victoria Justice. "What." I started.

"The..." April continued.

"Fuck." Tooth and Pippa finished together.

"Hey." The blond one said cheerfully. "I'm Kendall. That's James, Logan and Carlos and Victoria."

"Hi." Tooth said back just as cheerfully. "I'm Ana Rivers. Over there is Jack and Fanny (cue snicker from Bunny), Aster and April, Sandy, Pippa and Nick and Marie and David."

"Sup." Carlos waved. He scooted up to Tooth. "Nice to meet you." She blushed. "Jack and Fanny are getting married." Zayn informed them.

"Congrats!" Logan said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Jack said with a grin. I saw Tooth shift uncomfortably and I noticed the boys' teeth were really white like Jack. I snorted. "Somethin' funny." Bunny asked.

"Ana's a dentist." I informed the boys. They looked really confused. "She has an obsession for white teeth." They caught on. "Oh. Thanks, love. I guess." Harry said flashing her a pearly grin. She nearly fainted. Again.

"We need to go shopping." April said firmly. Before I could answer three girls walzed in. I blinked. Oh dear god.

"Fantasma?!" Perrie asked in shock. I gulped. I quickly stood up and motioned her to follow me. We got in the bathroom soon followed by the others girls with us.

"But you're a..."

"Spirit." I finished.

"W-Wait, what?" A dark brown haired girl asked in confusion. "This is Eleanor and Danielle." Perrie explained. "Louis and Liam's girlfriends." I waved.

"Guys remember when I told you I had a imaginary ("Parden?") friend that controlled Halloween when I was younger?" They nodded. "This is her." Silence

"Wow." Danielle said in shock.

"You wanna come wedding dress shopping with us?" Tooth suddenly chirped. "Fanny's getting married!"

"Sure." They all chirped back.

"Um...ya alright in there, love?" I heard Zayn's wary voice call out. Perrie winked at us.

"Oh you know...It's that time of the month." We giggled as Zayn let out a horrified squeak. "I-Um, just, uh..."

"We're still up for dinner, right sweetie?" She asked with a edge in her voice.

"Course, babe." He yelped. I heard hurried steps and smirked. "Same old Perrie." I cackled.

"Same old, witchy." She teased.

"We should probably go." Pippa informed us. "Alright, Pips." I said lazily.

0o0o

.

This is the collection of first outfits for everyone. And for Fantasma pretend Scarlett had waist long hair.


	4. UPDATE

Hey to see all their outfits plus what they look like go to the bottom of my profile.


End file.
